


The wrong spell

by satanvale



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bottom Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun & Park Chanyeol Friendship, Byun Baekhyun Fluff, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol Smut, Confused Park Chanyeol, Friends to Lovers, Funny, Human Park Chanyeol, M/M, Magic, Park Chanyeol Being an Idiot, Park Chanyeol Fluff, Romantic Comedy, Sexy, Soft Park Chanyeol, Spells & Enchantments, Sweet Park Chanyeol, Top Byun Baekhyun, Witch Byun Baekhyun, Witchcraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:08:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26408488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satanvale/pseuds/satanvale
Summary: Chanyeol has never asked his best friend Baekhyun to use his powers to help him, till a day he asks him to teach him a spell to make his dog talk.Baekhyun, sure that since his friend is not a witch it won't work, teaches him the spell.But something will go wrong.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 18
Kudos: 69
Collections: MONTH 1 : MAGIC





	The wrong spell

**Author's Note:**

> PROMPT CODE: QA-055
> 
> I hope you will like it and thank you for reading it ;)

“ I still think this is wrong” sighed Baekhyun, looking at a too excited Chanyeol.

“ Oh come on, Baekhyun! My best friend is a witch and I’ve never asked him anything. I’ve never asked you to use your powers for me, I’m just asking you to teach me a simple spell to make my dog talk!”

Chanyeol was right, not only he didn’t scream ( just fainted) when he told him he was a witch and showed him his powers, but his friend had always kept his secret and he had never asked him to use his powers to help him.

Till that morning, when after another quarrel, if that was the right word, with his dog, Chanyeol thought that maybe if the dog could speak they could talk and solve all their problems.

But since he was also curious about magic, he asked him to teach him that spell so he could cast it.

Even if he explained to him that being a witch didn’t mean just learning spells, but also having magic inside, so not everyone could cast spells, Chanyeol still wanted to try.

“ If you’re so sure that nothing is going to happen, then why are you so worried?” he asked, teasing him.

There they were, he was holding his grimoire while next to him there was Chanyeol, in front of them, busy eating, there was his friend’s dog, Toben.

“ Did you have to give him food in my room? It’s not that…hygienic.”

“ It’s the only way to make him stay still, or believe me, he would destroy your room!”

“ So did you memorize the words or do you want to read them again?”

“ No, don’t worry, I perfectly know what I have to say!” said confidently Chanyeol.

“ And the movements?”

“ I’m like a masseur, I know how to move my hands, don’t worry!”

“ Well, Chanyeol, don’t expect something to happen, ok?”

He took a step back, leaving his friend space to cast the spell.

He almost laughed seeing Chanyeol moving his big hands in the air while saying the spell.

Even if he knew that nothing was going to happen, he realized he was holding his breath.

“ Toben, talk!” exclaimed Chanyeol, but the dog just ignored him and kept eating.

“ I told you, come on Chanyeol, it’s ok, you and your dog are not meant for each other, accept it!”

“ No way, I can’t give up like this!”

He sighed. He loved Chanyeo’s perseverance, usually, but not that day.

“ But it’s usel-“

Chanyeol had just repeated the spell and something happened. He felt the magic in the air.

Did he really do it?

“ I can feel it, this time is the right one!” exclaimed Chanyeol, kneeling in front of the dog.

“ Toben, talk to me, do you hate me?”

They both stared at the dog. Was Toben going to talk?

For a moment he almost believed that the spell worked, till the dog just barked at them and started to run around the room.

“ Chanyeol I’m sorry, but I told you and please stop that dog before he destroys everything!”

He looked at his friend, who was staring at the void.

Did he get sad because It didn’t work?

“ Chanyeol, I’m sorry, really but it was just a stupid spell, listen I can do it for you. Are you happy now?”

“ Actually no, Baekhyun. I’m not happy, or well I am, but no completely. It’s hard being in love with your best friend.”

“ What?”

What did Chanyeol just say? Was he joking?

“ Oh…I didn’t mean that! I didn’t mean to say that I’m in love with you, I am for years but I could never tell you, I don’t want to ruin this friendship and I’m sure that you would not be interested in me like that and what the fuck am I saying all this to you, Baekhyun?”

“ You’re suddenly telling me those things and you ask me why?”

Baekhyun was confused, especially because he was thinking more about the fact that his friend loved him than about the fact that he was suddenly, and strangely, confessing it.

“ Baekhyun, did you give me something? Like a potion? Because I don’t understand why I feel the need to tell you that I live for your smile, especially when you smile biting your pinky finger, it’s cute and sexy at the same time.”

“ I didn’t give you anything Chanyeol but…oh”

“ What oh? Anyway, I love it when your eyes shine like that!”

A sudden realization hit him. Ignoring Chanyeol he took his grimoire to read the page of the spell Chanyeol learned.

“ This spell makes talks.”

“ Yes, but we read together that it makes animals or inanimate objects talk.”

“ That is what would happen if a witch casts it, but what if since you cast it, something went wrong and you put a spell on yourself?”

“ Are you saying that I put a spell on me and now I feel the need to say everything I feel for my best friend that I really love and when he flirted with that bitch it was like a punch in the stomach.”

“ I didn't like him, Chanyeol, I flirted just because…”

He laughed. He didn't have a spell forcing him to say things but he knew that was the right moment, it was now or never.

“ Because I wanted to see your reaction. Jongin told me that from the way you looked at me you felt something for me and I told him that it was impossible but I think that a part of me wanted it to be true.”

“ Did the spell hit you too?”

Baekhyun laughed.

“ No, I’m just…I don’t know, I don’t think it would be right to let you confess everything on our own.”

“ Thank you, I appreciate it, also because I’m not done yet. You know I freaked out the first time it happened, but because I was surprised to have a wet dream about my best friend. Damn Baekhyun, I can’t forget the first time I dreamed it, my ass still hurts if I think about it.”

“ Your ass?”

As if Chanyeol suddenly realized what he had just said, he blushed, violently.

“ Do you have a spell to make me disappear now?”

“ Come here” he said laughing, pulling him toward him.

“ Chanyeol, can I kiss you?”

“ Yes, actually you can also do more than kissing me, like, what if I kneel between your l-“

He kissed him.

He was so into the moment, and he was so happy, that when Toben ran between their legs, he almost lost his balance, but Chanyeol grabbed him. They laughed.

“ Well if it wasn’t for your will to make the dog talk, we would have never reached this…new level of our friendship.”

“ The level where I really want to get naked and wait for you on the bed and damn Baekhyun how do I turn my mouth off?”

“I have an idea, more than one!”

“ The best sex ever” exclaimed Chanyeol.

They were both still naked, and sweaty, in the bed.

“ Is the spell over?” asked Baekhyun.

“ Yes but trust me, I’m saying the truth.”

Baekhyun laughed.

“ I agree, it was beautiful. So how is your ass?”

“ Better than in my dream, thank you for asking me. Anyway, do you have other spells to let me try?”

“ Are you joking right?”

“ My first spell brought me to kiss the boy I love and to the best sex of my life so I can’t wait to see what will happen with another one!”

Baekhyun kissed him.

“ You’re unbelievable Chanyeol!”

“ Thank you, witch!”


End file.
